MINECRAFT: La Primera Gran Guerra de Minecraft (LPGGM)
by Lozminor
Summary: Ha empezado la primera Gran Guerra de Minecraft,con la ayuda de Enzo y sus amigos veras como viviran esta guerra
1. 1:Introduccion

Es el año 3000 d.N (después de Notch),mi nombre es Enzo,ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en este diario antes de morir ejecutando en el Pico de Notch.

Nunca he creido que en dos semanas hubiera pasado tantas cosas,empezare desde el principio

-2 Semanas antes-

Yo era del país llamado Minecraftia era el país mas importante de todo el mundo de Minecraft,yo era de la capital del país que era Unturned,yo vívia en un piso en el centro,se sabia que habia unos conflitos en la zona prohibida denominada The Dark Zone,yo estaba en mi piso viendo la tele hasta que vi algo en las noticias que me dio miedo.

-hoy las noticias de antena 30 los conflitos han llegado a la guerra el general de las Fuerzas Armada Minecraftianas(F.A.M) Enrique Lozminor ha declarado la guerra tras la muerte de 4 oficiales y sus soldados,se estan reclutando nuevo soldados la paga es de 1550 de metales

-conseguiré más dinero que como abogado.

Entoces me fui al cuartel y rellene el papel de inscrision y el tío me dijo:

-muy bien señor Enzo empezara hoy los entrenamientos

-vale muchas gracias

Los entrenamientos eran muy duros pero no tanto como otros del cuartel,termino el día me fui a las habitaciones pero aparecio el General Enrique Lozminor

-Señor

-Tu eres ese tal Enzo

-Si señor General

-Alguien como tu le necesitaremos para la guerra

-Claro señor

-Y le pagaremos 2550 Metales

-Seria un placer General

-Te vere por la mañana,prepara la ida

Llego la mañana y me fui con la brigada del general a la Central de F.A.M,estaba en las afueras de Minecraftia

-Es...es...enorme la central


	2. 2:El Cuartel de la FAM y la nota

LLegue a aquella base en las afueras de Minecraftia era enorme se podia decir que seria como el doble que el Petagono

-Venga entra no seas timido

-Si señor

Entre a la base era enorme,me diriji a mi habitación pero me encontré a una persona

-¿Hola?

-Hola

-quien eres

-soy tu compañero de habitacion mi nombre es Steve pero todos me llaman Joker

-Porque te llaman Joker

-porque soy muy risueño

-oh

El tal Joker parece muy majo,me a caído bien

-Toda la brigada de infateria presetense al patio

-Bueno Joker vamos

-Perdona yo no soy de la brigada de Infanteria soy de la brigada Aerea

-ok

Me diriji al patio,al entrenamiento

-Bien señoras aqui os vamos a entrenar para la batalla

-Todos-Si Señor

-Tu debes ser Enzo,el General Enrique Lozminor me ha hablado mucho de ti

-Si señor

-Me dijo que tu tienes que hacer un entrenamiento especial

-¿Cual?

Me hizo un entrenamiento muy duro para manejar todo tipo de armas,por ejemplo:Repetidora de Vaquero,Ak-47,todo tipo de pistola,Ametralladora ligera y fusil de francotirador SOLO HOY

-Por fin en mi cama

-Que tal el entrenamiento

-Muy duro me ha obligado a utilizar muchas armas,¿Y tu?

-no es muy dificil ya que era academia fui el segundo de mi promocion

-y el primero

-no lo se nadie sabia su identidad,pero era muy bueno yo y el eramos los mejores de la academia de los ultimos 10 años

Derrepente sonaron las alarmas Joker y Yo salimos de la Habitación y vimos a un zombie moderno al parecer tenia una nota y salio corriendo

-Joker pasame el revolver

Corrí detrás del él era muy rapido y me puse a disparar pero el zombie salto por la ventana

-Que hijo de puta salto por la ventana

Coji y les dispare en la pierna

-Toma ya le di

Baje con Joker a ver quien era y tambien bajo el Comandante

-Comadante sabes quien es este zombie

-¿un zombie?¿aqui?

-tiene algo en la mano

Joker cojio la nota y vimos que tenia algo escrito en otro idioma que no sabiamos

-comandante ¿sabes en que idioma esta?

-Esta en el idioma No-Muerto la lengua oficial entre los zombies y arqueros

-Lo puedes traducir Comandante

-No,pero tengo una amigo en las Islas de Minecrafteo y voy a enviaros con el

-Genial

-Pero os enviare con la mejor Soldada de la promocion,y ahora a descansar

-Si señor

LLego la mañana Joker y Yo nos equipamos con lo necesario y nos fuimos al helicoptero y fuimos a la soldada y Joker se fue a la cabina y yo fui a conocer a la soldada

-Hola,mi nombre es Enzo y el tuyo

-Mi nombre es Marta soy la mejor soldada de la promocion

-Vamos Enzo y Marta

-bien Enzo,Marta y Joker,mi amigo esta en la isla más grande de las Islas de Minecrafteo

-Vale

Prendimos el vuelo hacía las Islas de Minecrafteo tardaremos igualmente 1 día


	3. 3:Las Islas de Minecrafteo

Llegamos a Las Islas de Minecrafteo en 1 día,desde el helícoptero se veía la isla a la que teniamos que ir se llamaba la isla de la selva. Aterrizamos en la isla no se veía nada con los árboles

-Es aquí,La Isla de la Selva

-Son muy grandes los árboles,Enzo encontraremos al tío

-Tranquila Marta tengo un plan,el tío esta en el medio de la isla,para no perdernos Joker estará por encima de la Selva,si seguimos el helicoptero llegaremos al lugar indicado

-Pero entoces donde dejo el helicoptero cuando llegemos

-No lo se,ya miraremos ahora ve a por el helicoptero

Joker prendió vuelo mientras Marta y Yo fuimos a través de la isla,casi no se podía ver encima de los árboles,tras unas horas caminando,oímos una explosión,miramos arriba y vemos el helicoptero de Joker destruido.

-Pero que coño

-Enzo deberías mirar atrás

-Pero que coñ...,!UNA EMBOSCADA!

-coge las armas,aquí habra sangre

Nos fuimos detrás de una roca y empezamos a disparar,eran Zombies pero no los de las historias,tenían armadura de comando,algunos con escopetas y otros con fusiles,nos estabamos quedando si munición yo con la penúltima granada que teníamos la lance y mate a todos los que quedaban,y cogimos la munición.

-Y ahora que

-Nos vamos de aquí antes de que vengan más zombies

Partimos hacia delante,tras unos minutos caminando encontramos una cabaña,fuimos a llamar

-Si quien es,no quiero biblias

-No,nosotros somos unos soldados

-A si,el comandante ya me ha dicho de vuestra llegada,pasad pasad,como si estuvierais en vuestra casa

Entramos en la cabaña,era bastante grande para solo una persona

-Bueno,cuales son vuestros nombres,el mio es Fran

-El mío es Enzo

-Y el mío es Marta

-Sois pareja ¿no?

-No

-No,solo somos amigos de profesíon

-Pero no erais 3,es lo que me han dicho el comandante

-Si pero ha muerto,tras una emboscada de unos zombies

-Oh,lo siento mucho,y la nota

-Aquí,toma

-Si...ajam...esta nota dice...,que o salis de la isla o morireis en la Isla

Derrepente sacó una pistola del bosillo apuntando a nosotros dos,y al mismo tiempo sacamos nuestras armas apuntandole a él

-Ja,te crees que estoy solo

-A que te refierres

-Zombies venid a mi

Se lleno toda la sala de zombies eran mas que nosotros y no había ninguna cobertura que podríamos utilizar

-Ja o os rendis p morireis

Vimos a un helicoptero y empezó a disparar a los zombies matando a casi todos los zombies

-Pero que coño

-Es

-Joker

-Que tal

-Joker estas vivo

-Si nena estoy vivo,no como los zombies

Nos recogio y nos fuimos en el helicoptero

-Como es que sigues vivo,te vimos explotar

-el helicoptero pero no a mí,lo que hice es saltar al otro helicoptero y maté a todos los zombies y me apropie este helicoptero,y ahora a donde vamos

-A Minecraftia a la base,a decir el informe

-Si señor

-Si.


	4. 4:Soldados Perdidos 1

Salimos de aquella isla hacia Minecraftia,casi morimos en esa isla,hay que avisar al comandante sobre esto,cuando salimos de la isla vimos la isla mas grande de las Islas de Minecrafteo

-Y esa isla Enzo

-Dicen que es la isla más grande de todas las islas,y la más peligrosa

-¿Porque?

-Porque toda la isla esta llena de mounstruos y peligros,aunque seamos soldados podemos morir con solo tocar la tierra

-Par de tortolitos,cerrar la puerta antes de que nos caigamos

-Vale

-Vale

Derrepente oímos una explosión,nos preocupamos

-Joker que a sido eso

-Nos han dado

-¡COMO!

-Preparaos vamos a caer,agarraos fuertemente a algo

nos agarramos a los asientos,nos empezamos a caer del cielo hacia la isla y desperté herido por el golpe,había piezas del helicóptero repartidas

-!MARTA,JOKER DONDE ESTÁIS!

Grité,pero nadie contestaba,miré en las piezas y encontré a Marta

-Marta estas bien

-Más o menos,y Joker

-No lo se

-Coño

-Joker estas bien

-No

-Donde estamos

-En la isla que te dije Marta,Joker y las armas

-Creo que destruidas

-Y eso

-Con la hostia se rotó

-Y ahora que

-Habrá que movernos,hacía el norte,ahí es donde esta la civilizacion

Nos fuimos por el Norte haber si encontrabamos civilización,fuimos durante horas,hasta que...

-¡Agh!

-Enzo que te pasa

-La herida que tengo es muy dolorosa

-Mira te vendare la herida y luego la curamos cuando llegemos

-Gracias Marta

-Hey tortolitos

-Nos no llames así

-Deberías mirar atrás vuestra

-Pero que coñ...

Aparecio un lobo del infierno,era terrorifico no teniamos armas para atacar

-¡CORRED!

Corríamos a mucha velocidad,pero el lobo era más rápido que nosotros,hasta que me dio en el ojo izquierdo

-!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Enzo

-Enzo

Ahí me di cuenta que no podía huir algo que me dijo mi padre fue``Nunca huyas de los enemigo,si no tienes armas,mátalos con los puños´´. Lo ataque, el era rápido pero yo más,le cojí del moro y PAM,le rompí el moro.

-Eso...a...sido...guau

-Jajaja,como as hecho eso

-no lo se

Derrepente me maree,me caí al suelo mareado,creo que me estaba muriendo

-¡Enzo!,rápido Joker hay que moverlo

-A donde

-Al Norte

CONTINUARA...


	5. 5:Soldados Perdidos 2

Obscuro,todo,lo veía todo obscuro,no sentía nada,hasta que me desperté

-¿Donde...Donde...Donde estoy?

Vi que estaba en una cama de hospital,en una habitación de hospital,claramente estaba en un hospital,me fije que tenia una venda en el ojo izquierdo,entró una enfermera

-Perdona me podrías decir ¿donde estoy?

-Estas en el Hospital San Minecrafteo

-Y que hago aquí

-Unos amigos tuyos te trageron aquí

-Donde están mis amigos,yo me tengo que ir,quédate aquí

Entonces se fue la enfermera,yo me levante,cogí mi ropa que estaba en una silla de madera,me la puse y salí por la puerta,entonces oí gritos

-¿Pero que pasa?

-Los Mercenarios han vuelto

-¿Como?

Entonces explotó todo el piso de abajo,mientras que el de arriba(en el que estaba yo)se estaba cayendo

-Tengo que salir de aquí

-Te crees que saldrás de aquí con vida

El Mercenario empezó a disparar,pero le quite el arma al mercenario y lo noquehe.

Salí corriendo antes de que se derrumbara el hospital,antes de que se derrumbase del todo,salté por la ventana cayendo al suelo,solo me hice una herida muy pequeña,pero,estaban los mercenarios esperandome,sobre todo el jefe

-Así que tu debes de ser Enzo

-Si ¿por?

-Porque ahora eres nuestro prisionero,chicos a por él

Vinieron todos los mercenarios a por mi,empeze a dispara cargándome a todos los mercenarios que iban a por mi

-Así que eres muy duro

-Y tu eres muy tonto creyendo que podías capturarme

-Tu crees

Me desmaye por un golpe que me dio uno de sus mercenarios,me desperté atado por una cuerda en la parte de atrás de un coche seguido por otros dos

-Se creen que es fácil capturarme

Saque mi navaja suiza y corte la cuerda lanzándome al coche de la izquierda.

Me agarre a la puerta del coche y saqué al conductor y a los otros tres

-Con Enzo Villanueva,no se mete nadie,mira una Ak-47 que casualidad

Empeze a disparar a las rueda del coche de al lado,salté al coche de adelante

-Mierda es Enzo,bajarlo del coche

Dispare a los mercenarios de atrás,entrando al coche y dejando K.O al copiloto

-Te creias que un mercenario de mierda me puede

-...

-Donde esta tu jefe

-En la base

-Y donde está la base

-Al sur de la isla,pero te lo advierto tengo a tus amigos

Maté al piloto y me fui hacía el sur de la isla en su busqueda.

Llegue a la base,era la tipíca base pequeña,divise a Joker y a Marta en una jaula con otros prisioneros.

Salí del coche pusé detrás del coche un C4 y activé el coche para que entrase en la base y BUM explotó todo.

Empeze a disparar a todos los mercenarios,matandolos a todos,fui rápido abrí las celdas para que saliese todos los prisioneros

-Estais bien chicos

-Si

-Gracias,Enzo

-No hay de que

-Par de tortolitos,vienen los malos

-Chicos,salgamos rápido de aquí

Salimos por patas pero nos rodeanos

-Estáis atrapados aquí,Jajajajajajaja

-Dejanos salir o te arrepentiras

-No,mi jefe me ha pagado para que os atrapé

Cogí la ultima granada que quedaba y la lanze contra el jefe mercenario,dejandolo herido

-A...por...el

-¡No lo permitire!

Maté a todos los mercenarios que quedaba,fuimos a contactar con el general

-Quien es,el general Enrique Lozminor al habla

-General soy Enzo Villanueva,necesitamos que nos enviéis un helicoptero

-Donde estais

-En la parte más al sur de la isla grande de las Islas de Minecraftero

-Llegara en un momento a otro

-Vale

-Enzo, llegara el transporte

-Si pero tardara un rato

-Tenemos problemas,vienen mas mercenarios

-Tengo una idea:Marta cobre el franco derecho y tu Joker al franco Izquierdo

-Marta y Joker-Si señor

Tras una batalla contra los mercenarios que quedaban,aparecio el helicoptero

-Todos al tejado

Fuimos al tejado,y fuimos al helicoptero.

Nos fuimos de la isla.

-Bien nos libramos de esos mercenarios

-Señor Enzo iremos a Minecraftia

-Por

-Se los contara allí

-Vale


	6. 6:La Gran Noticia

Tras salir de las Islas Minecrafteo,aterrizamos en un aeropuerto militar de Minecraftlandia

-Hola tu deves de ser Enzo Villanueva

-Si soy yo,¿quien pregunta?

-Soy el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Minecraftlandia

-Y que quiere de mí

-El general Enrique Lozminor me hablado mucho de ti

-Y que quiere

-Tenemos que hablar a las 20:00

-Y por que no ahora

-Porque a las 19:50 vendrá el general Enrique Lozminor,y le dira una cosa

-Pero,que aremos mientras tanto

-Tu,Marta Flores y Steven J García(Joker) estaréis en el Hotel 5 estrellas San Mamés

-Vale

Fuimos al Hotel,al llegar preguntamos a los recepcionistas cual era nuestra habitación(era la 29).

Entramos a la habitación,la habitación era muy grande

-Y ahora que

-No se

-Sabeís chicos me voy a comprar unos aperitivos

-Vale

-Vale Joker

Y se marchó,dejandonos solos,a mí y a Marta

-Enzo,para que,te quieren ver

-No lo se

-A lo mejor,es para despedirte

-Marta,eso no ayuda

-Estoy muy preocupado

Llego la noche,Yo,Marta y Joker nos fuimos al restaurante que nos dijeron,nos fuimos a la mesa donde estaban el general y los 3 Grandes comandante

-Bueno,señor para que nos a traído

-Enzo,te he traído a aquí para darte una noticia

-Cual

-El Comandante de las Fuerzas de Minecraftia...Ha Muerto

-¿COMO?

-El comandante murío asesinado,así que pensado en ti para hacerte el nuevo Comandante de las Fuerzas de Minecraftia

-...

-Enhorabuena Enzo Villanueva,eres el nuevo Comandante las Fuerzas de Minecraftia

-Muchas Gracias

Cuando lo estabamos celebrándolo,hubo un estallido,y derepente aparecio Fran

-Fran

-¡Oh!,el soldado Enzo,o deberia decir el Comandante Enzo

Apareció otro tipo,que al parece es amigo de Fran

-Gene...general...General Terseo Herobrine

-El es el causante de todo esta guerra

-Mira que casualidad...El General Enrique Lozminor...Los 3 Comandantes y...¿Mi Hermano?

-Hola Hermano

-General Terseo,el Comandante Enzo ¿es su hermano?

-Si

-Si,desgraciadamente

-Nunca Creiria que Enzo es comandante

-Pues si lo soy

-Nuestra madre estaría orgullosa

-Si no la hubieras matado

-Es verdad,por que no usas el apellido de nuestro padre

-Por que no me gusta ese apellido,prefiero el de mama

-Pues vale,Ah general te vas a rendir ya

-No

-Pues no veremos en la guerra,vamonos fran

Entonces Mi Hermano se fue con Fran

Comandantes os podeis retirar

Nos fuimos todos,Llegamos al Hotel,a nuestra habitación y Joker se fue a comprar una cosa

-Enzo,enhorabuena eres el nuevo comandante

Si...Ya

-Enzo,que te pasa

-Mi encuentro con mi hermano

-Enzo que ha pasado con tu hermano

-Mi hermano y yo antes eramos los mejores hermanos del mundo,viviamos con mi madre,eramos felices hasta que...Vino mi padre,venia a por uno de los dos y eligío a mi hermano

-Y?

-Lo peor de todo es que...nos quedamos si nada...Herobrine se llevo todo el dinero,10 años después volvío Terseo y mató a mi madre no me dijo porque solo dijo``Lo he hecho porque me lo mandaron´´aquel día juré matar a Mi padre y a mi hermano,eso es todo.

Cuando me dí la vuelta estaba Marta de pie desnuda delante mía

-Pero que...

-Enzo,estoy enamorado de ti y tu de mi ¿no es verdad?

-Si,yo te quiero mucho

Me besó,Marta me besó y yo tambien,decidimos hacer el amor,...fue muy romántico,no fue el tipico polvete de mierda,fue muy bonito,fue maravilloso con una persona estupenda,como Marta.

Estuvimos todo la noche,haciendo el amor,cuando me desperté vi a Joker que estaba plantado delante mía y al lado a Marta

-Vaya Comandante te has tirado a Marta eh pillín

-Pues no fue un sueño

-Me ha dicho el comandante que vengas al aeropuerto

-Vale,espere a que despierte a Marta

-Vale


	7. 7:El Ataque Sopresa

Llegamos al aeropuerto para hablar con el general

-General,que querías

-Pues...

Apareció el mensajero del General y Los Comandantes

-General,General,General

-Que pasa Jack

-Tenemos Malas noticias,Los Zombies de Terseo están atacando los países

-¿como?

-La Brigada de Terseo,ha conquistado el Norte de Minecraftia y Minecraftlandia,y sus respectivas islas,tenemos que hacer algo

-Donde se empezó la conquista

-En una Isla del Este de Minecraftlandia

-Mmmm...Enzo,esta sera tu primera misión como Comandante de las Fuerzas de Minecraftia

-Si,Señor

-Te enviaremos una brigada de minecraftia,toma las condenadas

Prendimos el vuelo,como de piloto Joker,Fuimos a la base a coger los soldados de Minecraftia y nos fuimos a la isla del este de Minecraftlandia,tardamos unas 12 horas de ir y venir.

Aterrizamos en una zona cerca de la base enemiga donde planeaban la conquista

-Bien,soldados hemos llegado aquí para destruir esta base que tengo detrás,cuando alguno de los soldados mueran,coged las chapas para que podamos identificar a los soldados muertos y avisar a sus familias

-Señor Comandante

-Que

-Hemos identificado a los soldados

-Bien,dimelos

-10 Zombies armadados hasta los dientes y 5 Esqueletos Fracotiradores

-Y nuestra brigada

-11 Personas de Infateria,3 Francotiradores y 3 Pilotos

-Tenemos que atacar

-Pero somos desventaja

-Y eso

-No sabemos cuantos pero dentro de la base hay más soldados y a lo mejor mas fracotiradore

-Necesitamos una dístracion,...Marta

-Dime(haber cuando continuaremos lo de la noche)

-Ya que tienes unas granadas de humo,las lanzaras para que no nos vean

-Vale Comandante

Marta lanzó unas cuantas granadas de humo tapando la visión de los Zombies y los fracontiradores,la mitad de la brigada se quedo fuera a eliminar a los zombies y a los fracotiradores.

Pero hubo una emboscada,nos rodearon y estaba...estaba...estaba

-Fran,otra vez tu

-Vaya,vaya,El Comandante Enzo y sus soldados

-Nos volvemos a ver rata inmunda

-Si,pero la unica diferencia de que yo estoy ganando

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Mi General Terseo me envío aquí para comandar la conquista de los continentes,ahora eliminad a estos intrusos de mierda

-Marta

-Si Comandante

Marta lanzó(otra vez) granadas de humo nublando la vistas de los zombies y de Fran y nosotros fuimos a las coberturas disponibles

-Mierda puta,Soldados Zombies¡TRAERME LA CABEZA DE ENZO!

-Soldados disparad

Era la tipica batalla epica,llovía metralla y balas y Marta me estaba llamando

-psssst Enzo,tengo una cosa que decirte

-Ahora no puedo cari

-Pero es importante

-Que ahora no puedo,Zas en toda la boca Zombie

-Pero es super importante para los dos

-Estoy matando Zombies y esqueletos y me estoy quedando si munición

-Pero es que...

-Haber que quieres

-Estoy embarazada de ti

-¿Como?

-De la noche en la hicimos el amor

-Luego hablamos

Yo me levanté de la cobertura,aputando a Fran y disparé,le di en la pierna dejandolo sin movilidad

-Soldado a por el

Llegamos rapido a donde estaba y el y todos los soldados,los estaban aputando

-Fran,rindete ya

-No,Terseo me envió aquí a dominar el mundo

-Pues dile a Terseo,mi hermano,que le veo en el infierno

Le disparé a Fran a bocajarro en el pecho matandólo

-Hemos ganado la batalla

Yo y Marta fuimos al despacho de Fran y vimos que había un montón de cosas como:Mapas de todo el mundo,radios con lo que informaban a los soldados donde atacar y montón de documentos

-Enzo que hacemos con todo esto

-Coge los documentos,lo demás lo volamos

-Si comandante

Marta cogío todos los documentos,miestras que yo llenaba todo de gasolina para quemar toda la base y a los cadaveres,al terminar de llenar toda la base de gasolina,cogí una cerilla y...

-Bien,estamos todos

-Si estan todos

Tiré la cerilla quemando y explotando toda la base,y llevandonos todos los documentos

-Comandante Enzo que pasó dentro

-Tengo algo que decirte Joker

-El que

-Marta esta Embarazada

-¿Como?

-SI...

Mientras tanto en la base destruida

-Señor Terseo,se han llevado todos los documentos

-Fran quiero que recuperes todos los documentos

-Si General

-O sino te mató,...Entendido

-Si señor,pero y si me matan

-No lo Haran


	8. 8:La Guerra de Dark Zone 1

Después del ataque de las base,volvimos al cuartel general del F.A.M para el informe

-Señor General

-Joker y Marta-Señor General

-Ya hemos destruido la base enemiga

-Muy bien,teneís otra misión

-¿Cual?

-Tu y los otros Comandantes ireís a la Dark Zone

-Y eso

-Empieza La Guerra

Hubo un silencio enorme,Los Comandantes y Yo nos quedamos nerviosos,pensando que vamos a morir,

-Pe...Per...Pero,Empieza la Guerra

-Si

-Pero General sera casi imposible

-Somos los 4 continentes contra un país de mierda

-Pero ellos tienen Zombies,Esqueletos,Enderman y...y

-Y Creepers,pero nosotros tenemos mejores soldados que ellos

-Pero será un suicidio

-Solo hay que matar a Terseo,tu hermano,no es tan dificil

-Vale

-Pero Enzo

-Muy bien,os podeis retirar,y tu enzo seras el capitán en esta guerra

-Si señor

Nos fuimos todos,y mientras me iva a mis aposentos vinieron corriendo Marta y Joker a decirme una cosa

-Es que eres gilipollas

-Tiene razón Marta

-¡ENZO VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO Y SI VAMOS A LA GUERRA MORIREMOS!

-Si ya lo se

-Y lo dice tan tranquilo

-Si porque no quiero criar a nuestro hijo o hija bajo el mandato de ese hijo de puta gilipollas

-Pero

-Que es mejor morir por nuestro hijo o criar a nuestro hijo bajo el control de mountruos

-Morir por nuestro hijo

-Si no quieres ir a la guerra,no vayas,ya iremos Joker y Yo

Nos Fuimos Joker y Yo y tras un grito de Marta diciendo``ESPERAD´´,nos paramos

-Que

-Voy con vosotros

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-Pues vale

Nos fuimos a dormir,al salir el sol nos despertamos y nos fuimos a fuera para irnos a la guerra,nos preparamos,poniendonos nuestro trajes y armandonos dearmas y mucho,mucho valor.

Fuimos en los AC-130 hacía la guerra,aterrizamos en unas de las avanzada de Dark Zone

-Llegamos a la Dark Zone,Siempre hay que cantar el himno al llegar al la Guerra

Empezamos a cantar el himno de guerra de Minecraft.

-Oponiendo armas a tanques enfrentando arcabuces a piqueros

Con el alma unida por el mismo clero que la sangre corra protegiendo el reino

Aspa de Minecraft flameando al viento Hijos de Minecraftia grandes son los Tercios Minecraftianos

Escuadrón de infantería, flancos a cubierto, solo es libre el hombre que no tiene miedo

Lucha por tu hermano muere por tu reino

Libre por la paz en este gran imperio

Nunca habrá derrota si nos hacen presos

Solo tras de muertos capitularemos

La gola de malla, chaleco de cuero, peto y espaldar me guardaran del hierro

Levantad las lanzas con un canto al cielo

Nunca temeré si van columna al tercio

-¡QUE EMPIEZE LA GUERRA!

-¡SI COMANDANTE!

Continuara...


	9. 9:Una Muerte,Una Perdida

Después de cantar el himno de Minecraft

-Vamos Soldados ¡FORMACIÓN TORTUGA!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nos moviamos,adelantando a los otras unidades de los otros comandantes,entramos en una Selva enorme

-Formación Modo Falange

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII COMANDANTEEEE

Estábamos Preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresa . Derepenté hubo una emboscada.

Nos rodearon Zombies y Esqueletos y estaba Fran

-¿Fran?,yo recuerdo haberte matado

-Tu recuerdas bien,pero como me disparastes en el pecho y tenia un chaleco antibalas,el disparo no me dolió

-Mierda

-Aquí y ahora vas a morir ante mis manos

-Ni lo sueñes

Empieza la batalla,lluvia de balas caian muchos Zombies,de los nuestro ni caía casi nadie.

Ganabamos la batalla pero había al malo,nos quedabamos sin municion

-Señor Comandante nos estamos quedando sin municion

-Mierda,Marta,bombas de humo ¡YA!

-Si Comandante

Marta lanzó su granada de humo dejando al enemigo sin vista

-Mierda Donde están

Huimos

-Rápido,Esqueleto 1,Esqueleto 2 a por ellooooooooooooooo,no se me escapan

Huimos lo más rápido posible de esa matanza

-Informe de Situacíon

-Si Comandante,Nos estamos quedando sin munición y sin comida para agunatar

-Mierda,Joker ves algo por arriba

-No Comandante,esa brigada se a ido

-Comandante habrá que ir a por ellos,no cree usted señor

-No,si vamos sin munición nos mataran a todos

-Y entonces que hacemos

-Joker,quiero que vallas a por munición de las otras brígadas,entendido

-Si Comandante,Entendido

Joker Se fue a por algo más de munición pero aparecieron dos soldados Esqueletos de la Brigada de Fran

-Pero que co...

-Rendí os por las ordenes del Comandant Francisco

-Y por que lo deberíamos a hacer

-Por que somos más fuerte,Soldados Zombies venid a aquí

Y nos atacaron tras una dura batalla ellos nos ganaron capturandonos para llevanos con el Comandante Francisco(Fran) en unos Furgonetas militares

-Comandant,aquí tenemos a los soldados que querías

Solo me sacaron a mí de la furgoneta militar

-Vaya,Vaya a quien tenemos aquí,al Comandante Enzo Villanueva,preparado para morir o rendirte

-Nunca me voy a rendir ante ti ni por mi hermano

-Ja,ja,ja estas seguro yo creo que no,Soldados acabar con él

Me apuntaron con un revolver,antes de que pudieran dispararme,le rompí el cuello al Zombie que tenia el arma,y le dispare al de a lado,Libere a a mis soldados

-Ahora que

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-De que coño te ríes

-De que habéis hecho un esfuerzo muy,pero que muy inútil,no teneís munición

-Mierda,se me había olvidado

-JA,JA,JA matad a esos gilipollas

-Si Comandant

En aquel Momento creí que habíamos perdido pero apareció Joker con la munición,Joker Nos salvó la vida

-Necesitabais ayuda

-Joker

-Joker

Joker Aterrizo al lado nuestro

-Que me he perdido

-Has llegado al momento justo

-Yeah baby

-Porque as tardado tanto

-Me tenían que dar las armas

-Diparale a Joker

En ese momento un Francotirador Esqueleto disparó a dar a Joker,Atravesando el pecho a Joker

-¡JOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Joker no te mueras

-Tranquilo(tose)estoy bien

-Joker te estas muriendo

-JAJAJAJA no te preocupes

-Medico llévate a Joker

-No,Enzo aun tengo una cosa que hacer

-El que

-Matar a Fran

-Pero tu también morirás

-Mi destino es morir,tu tienes una familia,tu tienes a marta y a un hijo esperándote

-Si

-Déjamelo a mí

-Hazlo

Joker se subió al helicóptero,colocó un C4 en el helicóptero y a punto de explotar fue directamente hacia la brigada de Fran

-No me Jodas Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Y exploto,matando tanto a Fran como la brigada de Fran y Joker,todos llorábamos por la perdida de Joker

-Seguiremos por Joker,¡GANAREMOS LA GUERRA POR JOKER!

Y todos Gritaron

-!GANAREMOS LA GUERRA POR JOKER!

Y nos fuimos del lugar


	10. 10:Terseo Herobrine,un gran enemigo

Tras seguir la marcha tras la muerte de Joker,llegamos a una explanada,no había nada,ni nadie,era muy solitarios ,recibí una llamada del general

-Señor Comandante,una llamada

-De quien

-Del General

-Dámela,Si dime general

-Comandante Enzo,reporte de vuestra situación

-Hemos Llegado con 3 bajas,una de ellas importante

-Cuales

-2 Soldados y Joker

-Lo siento mucho

-Hemos destruido la brigada de Fran

-OK,Donde estáis

-En una explanada en el Norte de la Zona

-Veis a alguien

-No

-Ok...Si...Vale...Se lo comentare

-Que pasa

-Estáis,según el mapa estáis en el Campamento A de la Dark Zone

-Pero si no hay nadie

-Porque se han dispensado a por nuestra búsqueda

-Y que hacemos

-Avanzad a la Base Enemiga,sin que nos vean

-Pero moriremos

-Cuando estés cerca de la base no lo avisáis antes de hacer nada

-Si General

Colgue la llamada,y marta me preguntó que pasaba

-Enzo que pasa

-Estamos cerca de nuestro destinó

-Y que hacemos

-Moveros(esto lo hago por ti madre y también por ti Joker)

Nos Movimos un poco y nos paramos porque uno explotó por tocar una mina

-Comandante,que pasa

-Estamos en un campo de minas hay que tener mucho cuidado por donde pisamos

Caminamos un poco más,más,hasta que explotaron 4 más

-Comandante si seguimos así perdemos a todos los soldados

-Es muy cabrón,a puesto minas por toda la explanada

-Y que hacemos,nos retiramos

-No,tiene que haber un modo

-¿Enzo,Cual modo?

Me que de pensando durante un rato

-Y si las activamos

-¿Como?

Con las granada,pensé

-Cuantas Granadas tienes marta

-100 Granadas por?

-Pretendes explotarlas con granadas

-Si

-Como si no sabemos donde están

-Marta dame las granadas

-Si señor,toma

Cogí 50 granada y las lance al aire haciendo que explotasen , destruyendo las granadas y dejando libre un camino a través de las minas

-Vamos Moveos

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos,tras salir del campo de minas,seguimos corriendo,no divisamos nada,hasta que vimos un gran y enorme Río

-Y este Río

-Este debe de ser el río del cadáver

-Y ese nombre

-De una Leyenda,muy antigua,que cuenta que este río esta maldito

-¿Cual es la maldicion?

-Quien se bañe en la aguas morirá y se convertiría en un esqueletos

-Vamos que según tu,aquí es donde nacen los esqueletos

-Si

-Ok

-Yo no me creo esas putas patrañas,son todo y cuento chino,mira como me baño y ne me pasa nada

El Soldado que se baño,murió y se convirtió en un esqueleto

-Y ahora que Comandante,no hay puente

-Tengo una gran idea

-Cual

-Taparla

-Como

-Explotando las orillas,Marta pasarme 4 C4

-Toma

-Gracias Marta

Coloqué dos granadas en el suelo don estabamos,y otras dos en la otra orilla,y las hize explotar haciendo que se calleran las roca tapando el agua

-Vamos,rápido

Corrimos todos llegamos todos sanos y salvo,menos 11 que fueron tragados por el agua,caminamos un poco más y encontramos la base de terseo

-Llegamos a la base

-Comandante hay que avisar hay general

-No

-Como que no Comandante

-Esto es entre Terseo y yo,asi qué quedaos aqui

-Pero...

-QUEDAOS AQUÍ

-Si Comandante

Me iba llendo hasta que

-Enzo espera

-Que pasa

-Si tu vas,yo voy

-No,sera mejor que lo dejes,y te quedes por ti

-Por?

-Esto lo hago por Joker que ha muerto para salvarnos

-Y yo tambien,y por nuestro hijo

-Vale,puedes venir,vamos

Nos Colamos sin que se den cuentan en la base enemiga,tras buscar en los pisos a Terseo,nos lo encontramos en el balcón del ultimo piso,y entramos

-Vaya,Vaya aquí en tenemos aquí,a mi hermano y su putita particular

-Hey

-Que Queréis

-Que te rindas

-Primero tendrás que matarme,sin armas

-Que empieze el juego

Empezó la batalla,Yo con mi espada de oro y el con su katana de diamante,chocaron nuestras espadas,salían chispas,era una batalla muy dura,el me daba estocadas mientras que to bloqueaba con la espada,me rasgo algo de ropa,y yo le hize una cicatriz en el ojo

-AHHHHHHH

Le empuje tirando le al suelo,apuntándole la espada en la yugular

-Ahora te rindes,ya que estas apuntó de morir

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

-De que te ríes

-Que siempre tengo un segundo plan

Derrepente dos soldados capturan a marta y a mi

-Pero que Demonios

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja

-Yo te maldigo,hijo de puta

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja y ahora que jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja quien se ríe ahora jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja

-HIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja,disfrutad dentro del calabozo pronto sereís asesinados jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja

Nos meterieron en la cárcel poco después,pero pode salir de aqui


	11. 11:El Final

Pasaron 5 horas desde que Terseo,mi hermano,me capturó metiendome el la cárcel con marta,entonces aperecio él Terseo

-Hola,que tal estamos

-Gilipollas

-Al parecer bien

-Hijo de puta

-Que te pasa,hermano,que te he hecho

-No lo ves,has creado una guerra,me has metido en la carcel y matas a Joker

-No fui yo,fue Fran

-Y me quitas a Marta

-Le hemos puesto en una celda mejor,para que tenga un niño que hederé mi imperio

-¿Te quieres aprovechar de mi hijo?

-Seras

-Y si no quien lo cuida

-Ha que has venido,a tocarme los huevos

-Huy,que hostilidades,solo venia a traerte la comida

Y los zombies y esqueletos súbditos me traen un buffet

-¿Y esto?

-Esque es tu ultima comida

-¿Por?

-Vas a morir por la tarde

Me cierra la celda y se empieza a reir de mí,y yo,lo que hago es comer la comida

-3 horas después-

Terseo viene a buscarme en la celda

-Hola,Hola preparado para morir en el Pico de Notch

-¿Porque en el Pico de Notch?

-Para que todos vean como te mato

Me cojen de los brazos y me llevan

-Ha y Marta tambien viene

-¿Para?

-Para que sufra

-En el Pico de Notch-

-Y así volvemos al presente

Terseo da una patada al cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo Enzo

-Deja de escribir esta mierda,estos dos señores con alabardas,apuntándote a la cabeza,no tienen mucha paciencia

-Hijo de PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Aguantarle bien,y a la chica tambien

-Enzo

-Deja irse a Marta no la hagas daño

-No le voy ha hacer nada,te lo voy hacer a ti jajajajajajajajajajaja,ultimas palabra

-La guerra las perderas,no soy el único fuerte en la guerra

-CORTALÉ LA CABEZA

En ese momento los zombies con alabardas estan apunto de matar a Enzo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y le corta la cabeza,las nubes se nublan tras la caída de un héroe,la sangre derramada,fluye y se mezcla con el blanco de la nieva,los llantos de marta caen al suelo de nieve,convirtiéndose en hielo

-Una Vez caído Enzo,nada y repito nada me podrá parar

-Algún día alguien te matare,caeras tu y el imperio

-Callate mujer,jefe que hacemos con ella

-No lo se lo importante es que

O

FIN


End file.
